Choi Ji Woo
Perfil thumb|250px|Choi Ji Woo *'Nombre:' 최지우 / Choi Ji Woo *'Nombre real:' 최미향 / Choi Mi Hyang *'Nombre chino:' 崔智友 / Cui Zhi You *'Apodo:' Princess Hayllu, Princess Ji Woo *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Paju, Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 174cm *'Peso:' 55kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Conejo *'Familia:' Esposo *'Agencia: ' YG Entertaiment Dramas *Crash Landing on You (tvN, 2019-2020) Cameo *The Most Beautiful Goodbye in the World (tvN, 2017) *City Lover (Tencent, 2016) *7 First Kisses (Naver TV, 2016-2017) *Woman with a Suitcase (MBC, 2016) *Second 20s (tvN, 2015) *We Broke Up (Naver, 2015, Ep.3-4) Cameo *Temptation (SBS, 2014) *The Suspicious Housekeeper (SBS, 2013) *Can't Lose (MBC, 2011) *Fuyu no Sakura (TBS, 2011) Cameo *Star's Lover (SBS, 2008) *Air City (MBC, 2007) *Rondo (TBS, 2006) *101st Proposal (BTV, 2004) *Full House (KBS2, 2004) Cameo *Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) *Winter Sonata (KBS2, 2002) *We Are Dating Now (SBS, 2002) Aparición especial *Beautiful Days (SBS, 2001) *Honesty (MBC, 2000) *Mr. Duke (MBC, 2000) *Message (SBS, 1999) *In Search of Love (KBS2, 1999) *Love (MBC, 1998) *Happiness is in Our Heart (SBS, 1997) *Three Guys and Three Girls (MBC, 1996) Cameo *First Love (KBS2, 1996) *Only Love (MBC, 1996) *Happiness (MBC, 1995) *War And Love (MBC, 1995) Películas *Like for Likes (2016) *Actresses (2009) *Now and Forever (2006) *Shadowless Sword (2005) Cameo *Everybody Has Secrets (2004)] *The Romantic President (2002) *Nowhere to Hide (1999) *First Kiss (1998) *Hallelujah (1997) cameo *The Hole (1997) *The Adventure of Mrs. Park (1996) Programas de TV * Coffee Friends (tvN, 2019) * Grandpas Over Flowers (tvN, 2015) * Choi Ji Woo's Delicious Korea (O'live TV, 2012) Anuncios *'2017:' GOLDEN DEW (joyas) *'2016:' MANDARINA DUCK (bolsos) *'2015-2017:' Woongjin Coway (RE:NK (Cosméticos)) *'2015:' LOTTE DUTY FREE *'2015:' YoGiYo (Junto a Lee Seo Jin) *'2015:' Yellow Balloon (Travel Agency Mobile App) *'2015:' G Market (G Market Shopping Hero Choi Ji Woo) *'2015:' LG U + (U + Zero Club (mobile)) (Junto a Lee Seo Jin, Shin Goo) *'2014:' Wise in (Tedora (Joyería)) *'2014:' Grand Korea Leisure Seven Luck Casino *'2012:' Thermos *'2011:' HIS *'2011:' Lotte Duty Free (So I'm Loving You) (junto a Song Seung Hun, Hyun Bin, BIGBANG, Super Junior, 2PM, JYJ, Jang Geun Suk y Kim Hyun Joong) *'2010:' Daishin Securities *'2010:' Shiseido Korea *'2009:' Dove Unilever Korea *'1999:' Kuki News *'1999:' Rose Cosmetics *'1998:' LG Electronics Refrigerator *'1998:' Korea Telecom International Calls 001 *'1997:' Crown Bakery *'1997:' Daewoo Lanos *Lotte Collagen 10000 + Vitamin C *Japan Lotte Xylitol Candy Vídeos Musicales *ALi - Eraser (2013) *Cha Tae Hyun - The Young Prince's Dream (2003) *Jo Sung Mo - For Your Soul (1999) (junto a Shin Hyun Joon) *Yoo Seung Jun - Na Na Na (1998) *Goo Bon Seung & Jang Dong Gun - Scenery (1998) *Kim Jung Min - Endless Love (1996) Reconocimientos *'2012 Seoul International Social Work Conference:' Premio Bienestar Social *'2012 7th Asia Model Festival Awards:' Premio Estrella de Asia *'2010 World Tourism Cities Forum:' Premio superior de popularidad *'2009 36th Tourism Day:' Elogio Presidencial *'2009 4th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Admitida en el Salón de la estrella de la fama *'2009 International Cultural Industry Exchange Foundation Awards:' Beneficiario *'2006 Dior Timeless Beauty Awards:' Beneficiario *'2005 The Motion Pictures Association of Korea:' Premio Especial Hallyu *'2005 41th BaekSang Award:' Premio Especial Hallyu *'2004 4th Proud Korean Awards(Journalists Federation of Korea):' Beneficiario *'2004 40th BaekSang Awards:' Actriz Más popular (TV) *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz por (Stairway to Heaven) *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a los Top 10 más populares elegidos por los internautas *'2003 26th Golden Cinematography Awards:' Premio de Popularidad, en películas. (The Romantic President) *'2003 Andre Kim Best Star Awards:' Premio Estrella Femenina *'2002 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio de Popularidad *'2002 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Actriz por Winter Sonata *'2002 Model Line Best Dresser Awards:' Mejor Vestida, (categoría TV) *'2002 38th BaekSang Arts Awards:' Premio Mayor Popularidad (TV) *'2001 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la excelencia, Actriz (Beautiful Days) *'2001 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a las 10 estrellas superiores *'2000 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a la excelencia, Actriz (Mr. Duke) *'1999 14th Golden Disk Awards:' Vídeo de oro a la mejor actriz (For Your Soul) *'1998 21st Golden Cinematography Awards:' Mejor actriz revelación (The Hole) *'1998 34th BaekSang Arts Awards:' Premio a la Actriz Principiante (The Hole) *'1995:' Korea's Isabelle Adjani Contest Curiosidades *'Educación:' Dukmoon Girls' High School **Busan Women's College **Hanyang University (Teatro y Cine), *'Religión:' Protestante *'Idiomas:' Coreano (lengua materna), inglés (fluído), japonés (básico) *'Aficiones:' Ir de compras, Criticas de películas *Choi Mi Hyang fue descubierta por primera vez cuando ganó una audición de talentos organizada por MBC en 1994, y luego hizo su debut como actriz en la serie dramatica War And Love en 1995. Posteriormente, adoptó el nombre artístico de Choi Ji Woo. *En 2004 donó $ 10.000 dólares para las víctimas de terremoto de Chuetsu, en la Prefectura de Niigata, Japón. *En marzo de 2011 donó $ 200 millones de dólares a la Cruz Roja de Corea del Sur por el Gran Terremoto del Este de Japón. *Ella fue elegida en su primer papel importante en la película de 1996 The Gate of Destiny, pero debido a sus limitadas habilidades de actuación, fue sustituida en el medio de la filmación. *Choi se especializó en danza aeróbica en Pusan Women's College. Más tarde se inscribió en el Departamento de Teatro y Cine de la Universidad de Hanyang y completó su primer año; Sin embargo tuvo que retirarse de los estudios universitarios debido a su agitada agenda de trabajo. *Es una de las actrices más aclamadas y admiradas por el público siendo conocida como "La Princesa del Drama Coreano" (Hallyu), es una de las pocas artistas coreanas que se han dado a conocer internacionalmente debido al increíble éxito que obtuvieron los dramas Stairway to Heaven y Winter Sonata. *Tuvo una relación sentimental durante cinco años con el actor Song Seung Heon (Autumn Tale), todo indica que su rompimiento se debió a un engaño por parte del actor. *En febrero 14 de 2009, se dio a conocer que sostenía una relación desde hacia dos años con el actor Lee Jin Wook (con quien actuó en el drama Air City) seis años menor que ella. Su relación terminó a mediados del 2011 y quedaron con una relación de Noona-Dongseong. *Choi Ji Woo creó su propia compañia bajo el nombre de CJW Company en 2009. *En febrero de 2014, Choi firmó con la agencia de talentos YG Entertainment. *el 29 de Marzo de 2018, Ji Woo se casó en secreto con su pareja no-famosa con quien llevaba saliendo aproximadamente por un año. La boda fue tan secreta que ni siquiera su empresa lo sabía. *El 23 de diciembre de 2019 se reveló que se encuentra embarazada y se espera que dé a luz en mayo. Enlaces *Página oficial *Perfil (nate) *HanCinema Galería Choi Ji Woo.jpg Choi Ji Woo2.jpg Choi Ji Woo3.jpg Choi Ji Woo4.jpg Choi Ji Woo5.jpg Choi Ji Woo6.jpg Choi Ji Woo7.jpg Choi Ji Woo8.jpg Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo